


its beddy bye time bro......its nighty night dude

by applesinnamon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, dante struggles with being a human person, disease that makes me gay and think about a minor twd character a lot, i just think a lot about dante thats all, mild and vague spoilies for 10x06 i guess.....watch out!, siddiq is having A Time, yes a lot of this is headcanon so what call the cops i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesinnamon/pseuds/applesinnamon
Summary: i truly just want these dudes to rest. thats all
Relationships: Dante/Siddiq
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	its beddy bye time bro......its nighty night dude

**Author's Note:**

> i like. dont know if this makes sense. ill find out tomorrow i guess but for now i actually just have no idea if any of this is coherent ahaha. listen...dont worry about it.....

It’s been several hours since Dante last spoke to Siddiq and he is still thinking about how stupid he is. Siddiq came to him, said that he appreciated him, which was clearly a difficult task for the man– and Dante. Dante responded with the cockiest “I know” and “I am pretty amazing” ever. Sure, it had gotten a laugh from his fellow doctor, which is always followed by a sense of accomplishment, but damn, he really had to go and put up the ‘egotistical asshole’ front again, huh? It’s a pretty good defense mechanism, as far as those go, but at the same time, it might do him some good to drop the act for a second. Not forever, obviously, but just...one moment, maybe. Just to show that he still can.

He hangs up his jacket, nods to the doctor in training he’s allowed himself to trust enough to keep an eye on things. He trusts her enough to at least wake him up should any part of the situation changed. He doesn’t think it will, not now that it seems all of the patients are asleep, but he has been wrong before and he will likely be wrong again. At least he won’t be too far; they’ve started keeping a cot in the back room for when it was just the two of them, for whenever the exhaustion finally caught up and one of them had to take a break. Hopefully, with this new trainee girl, they’ll be able to get some actual rest. God knows they deserve it, especially with all that’s happened. Being one of two doctors for a whole community in the midst of the undead takeover can get tiresome.

Siddiq walks in. Strange, he should have been getting that aforementioned “actual rest”, but it seems the man still just won’t quit. He’s just kind of standing there in the doorway, which is also pretty strange. He’s kind of a strange dude, but not in the creepy vampire way in which he is currently behaving.

“Siddiq, you alright? Forget anything in here?”

That’s when Dante noticed how awful he looked. Not that he looks any less beautiful, of course, but, uh, yikes. His expression is downright haunted. Something definitely happened in the couple of hours since he left the building because he looks approximately a billion times more haggard than when he left. His hands are shaking; he’s only seen Siddiq’s hands shake a few times, and all of them were during his Moments. Dante closes the distance between them and puts a sturdy hand on his shoulder. No response. That’s…fine.

“Hey, uh, buddy, you’re lookin’ a little worse for wear here. Maybe let’s sit down so we can–“

“I don’t know... what happened.” Siddiq finally speaks, though still not looking at him,

“Hm?”

Siddiq pauses before looking up at Dante.

“I can’t...I-I think there’s something very wrong with me.”

While Dante’s first instinct is to crack some joke about how, uh, yeah, you just noticed? His second instinct was to pull the little guy into a bear hug and tell him that nothing could ever be wrong with him and that he is just fine the way he is. Luckily, he had one last instinct that told him to maybe take this one seriously. 

“Hey, c’mon, let’s sit down…”

Dante guides him to the back room and they sit by side on the cot. Siddiq leans his head on his shoulder, and Dante has to take a moment to remind himself that this is his friend who needs his help, and should absolutely try to focus on that rather than just about every other aspect of what is currently happening, namely Siddiq leaning on him for support. 

Siddiq looks like he might already be nodding off, so Dante takes the initiative to start talking. “Look, not to be that guy who’s like, ‘oh, just drink some water and get some sleep and all of your problems will go away!’ but, well, I think some sleep will really do you some good here, man.”

“I...honestly don’t remember the last time I slept for more than an hour or two.” He admits.

“Ah, see? We can talk about, uh, the rest of it in the morning, alright?”

“Hm...yeah, that’s probably right...”

Dante moves to get up. “Right. Well uh, you can take this spot, I might go check in on our underling, see if she needs any h-“

A hand reaches out to tug at the hem of his shirt. It’s faint, but it is most definitely there.  
Dante turns back incredulously to look at the man behind him, raising an eyebrow. He nearly drops it when he sees how exhausted he looks, but damn it, he has a reputation to uphold.

“I don’t...I don’t want to be alone.” Siddiq explains, words trailing off.

“Oh! Uh, right, yeah, uh, I can go see if-“

“Dante…”

Dante looks back in honest confusion.

Siddiq winces. “Please don’t make me say it.”

So obviously, there’s no way he’s asking what Dante stupidly hopes he’s asking. A man can dream, after all. But if not this, then what could he be talking about? Well, if he’s wrong, he can always do what he does best: pretend it was a joke and try his hardest to never think about it ever again.

“Oh, darlin’, if you just wanted to snuggle up with lil’ ol’ me, you know all you had to do was ask!”  
Siddiq stares at him for a moment before letting go and dropping to lay back on his side, facing the wall.

“Alright, I get it, never mind.” He mumbles.

Yep, definitely blew that one. 

“Wait, sorry, I just...do that on reflex kind of? We all know I’m a sufferer of Giant Idiot Disease, and yes, it is terminal!”

Silence. Yeesh, tough crowd. Perhaps it’s time for just a smidge of sincerity.”

Dante sighs, and in a softer voice, he says, “Look, if you really do need someone here, then I will gladly accept that role. I know it’s been rough, so I’m willing to do whatever you need, alright?”

There’s a bit of silence before Siddiq makes room for him, though he still doesn’t turn around. Looks like they’re doing this. Dante may not be the most tactful of people at times, but he’s not stupid. He recognizes a once in a lifetime opportunity when he sees one, so he braces his nerves before settling in besides Siddiq. What they both failed to account for is that they are two reasonably sized grown men sharing a single cot, which just barely accommodates them both. Again, this whole situation could not possibly be more fine with Dante, but…

“...Is this really okay with you? You’re not, like, suddenly delirious or…? I mean, I can totally sleep on the floor or something if you want– Obviously, I’m fine with this, but if you’re having second thoughts, then don’t hesitate to-“

“Dante,” Siddiq says as he reaches back for one of Dante’s arms, wrapping it around his own torso and holding it there. “Please stop talking.”

“Uh, yeah! Sure thing, doc.”

With both of them effectively spooning, there’s a bit more room. Dante, however, is too busy trying not to have a heart attack of some kind to fully appreciate it. Now, being a man such as himself, this isn’t anywhere near his first rodeo, so to speak. By all means, this shouldn’t be a big deal, but his concerning heart rate would say otherwise. Asshole.   
Siddiq drifts off to sleep much faster than Dante realized was possible, if the steady pace of breathing were anything to go by. It was actually kind of comforting, he realized, just existing next to another person and knowing that you’re not the only person still alive. Boy, that one was kind of a sad thought! For him, this means that it is far past the time to get to sleep, which he finds is easier than it’s been in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> yes its midnight yes i have to be awake for work tomorrow at 6am and im writing fanfic what of it....


End file.
